


Tough

by beefcakemish



Series: Misc. Drabbles [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x23 Coda, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Post-Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: Based on lyrics from 'Tough' by Lewis Capaldi.





	Tough

_‘Cause the only love I’ve known has let me down and I need lifting up, Now you ain’t here I’m sleepin rough, and I’m praying I can pray enough, so waking up without you ain’t so tough’_

_– ‘Tough’ - Lewis Capaldi_

* * *

Footsteps echo against the concrete walls as he walks through the bunker corridors; no destination in mind, just somewhere, anywhere, away from the hushed voices and angry glances. He couldn’t even tell Mary what happened, words caught in his throat when she asked where her boys were. He couldn’t bare the weight of her gaze, or the others’ any longer.  
He comes to a stop outside of Dean’s room. It doesn’t sound right to call it 'their room’ without Dean here. The bed is still messy on the left side from where Dean woke earlier that morning. There are clothes scattered about the floor, remnants of their time together, only hours before, and Castiel falls to his knees at the memories of the past several weeks spent together in this space.  
It’s been a while since he’s prayed. At least in the conventional, human way. After all, why would an angel need to pray?  
The words feel empty on his tongue, all emotion lost behind them, his head hung low, heavy with guilt, and sorrow. Doubt, fear, and anger wrap around his heart and squeeze painfully. There’s little hope that Dean kept control over Michael, that Michael kept true to his word.  
There’s little hope, so Castiel prays. He prays for Sam, and Jack. He prays for Mary, and all of the people seeking refuge in the bunker. He prays for Dean.  
He prays that he can pray enough.


End file.
